Sing For The Moment
by frutescence
Summary: Bella thinks it will just be another somewhat normal day hanging out at the Cullen's house. But, when Alice and Emmett get the idea to play karaoke, she will just have to Sing For The Moment. 2nd fanfic ever. Cullens are vamps.
1. Vamp Doctor

**AN: My second fanfic ever. Reviews appreciated!!!!!!! (Even flames!)**

**sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. **

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT PEOPLE!**

* * *

"BELLA GET UP!" Emmett shouted into my ear.

Wait, Emmett? What is he doing in my house?

"Emmett," I paused, "mind telling me what you're doing in my house?" I asked.

"Well………Alice has decided we are going to play a game.. mwa ha ha!" he said, sounding like that guy from the _saw_ movies. Those movies are creepy.

"Why am I suddenly afraid? Did you help come up with the idea?" Knowing him, he probably did.

"Of course I did, silly. It wouldn't be a fun game unless I helped come up with it!" he said, sounding overly dramatic. Probably true, though. Emmett is the most fun-loving person I know.

"Will you tell me?" I asked him, knowing the answer would be no.

"Sorry, lil' sis, but me and Alice have agreed not to tell anyone." He said with a smirk.

"Now hurry and get ready." He said, finally getting serious. Or, as serious as Emmett can be. "And Alice to me to tell you to wear something she would consider fashionable. Meaning, the outfit she bought you last week." He cracked a smile at the ending. Trust Emmett.

I went to go take a shower and I told Emmett not to screw up my house too badly. He just laughed.

After I took a shower, I got dressed in the outfit Alice had bought me last week. I had gotten this awesome combo consisting of skinny jeans, flats that I hopefully wouldn't end up killing myself in, and, in her attempt to make me happy, a purple camo shirt. Did you know they made those? Neither did I.

After that, I went downstairs to eat some cereal.

After I made the cereal, Emmett, of course, had to comment.

"That doesn't look like fun." He was pouting now.

"Emmett, I'm pretty sure that's how it's supposed to be." Leave it to Emmett. "We don't all go wrestle grizzly bears for fun."

He just grinned.

"Okay. I'm ready." I said, putting my plate in the dish washer.

"Took you long enough." He said. I knew he was joking. You know how many people's natural expressions are like a frown? I think Emmett's might be a smile. I am not joking you.

I went outside and saw his jeep. "Nice, Emmett." I said, rolling my eyes.

The drive was going fine, until Emmett decided to sing.

"Please no, Emmett." I begged him. That didn't stop him. He started to sing along to ke$ha. Yay.

"Don't stop, make it hot, DJ blow my speakers up, to night, imma fight, til I see the sunlight tik tok!" he said. Then, we were at his house. Thank god.

"Bella!" Alice said, at my side in a second. "Did Emmett ruin it for you?" she asked me. I shook my head. Alice dragged me inside.

Everyone was sitting there, waiting to do god (or in this case, Emmett, Alice, and Edward) knows what.

"Okay," Alice said, bouncing up and down in her hyperness, "we are playing…….KCS!"

"KCS?" I asked.

"Karaoke Cullen Style." She explained. "So, in KCS, you pick a name out of a hat, and you change the lyrics to a song of your choice, and it needs to involve something about them. You shouldn't have to over-explain it, but you need to change at least some of the rules. Okay?" she asked me. I nodded. She passed around a hat. I pulled out a name.

The piece I got said _Edward._ Boy, did I have a good idea for this.

"Okay. The order going is by who got Carlisle, Rosalie, Jasper, Esme, Bella, Edward, Me, and Emmett.

"Well, that means I'm going first." Rosalie said, getting up.

She went over to the CD archives, the only way to explain it, considering it was just such a huge stack, and popped the CD into the machine.

_Hey Vamp Doctor - give us the magic words!_  
_Alright you go ooo eee oo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang_

_Alright!_

_Ooo eee oo ah ah_  
_Ting tang walla walla bing bang_  
_Ooo eee oo ah ah_  
_Ting tang walla walla bang bang_

_Ooo eee oo ah ah_  
_Ting tang walla walla bing bang_  
_Ooo eee oo ah ah_  
_Ting tang walla walla bang bang_

_Ooo eee oo ah ah_  
_Ting tang walla walla bing bang_  
_Ooo eee oo ah ah_  
_Ting tang walla walla bang bang_

_Ooo eee oo ah ah_  
_Ting tang walla walla bing bang_  
_Ooo eee oo ah ah_  
_Ting tang walla walla bang bang_

_I told the Vamp Doctor Jazz was in love with Bella_  
_I told the Witch Doctor Jazz was in love with Bella_  
_And the Witch Doctor he told them what to do_  
_He told them_

_Ooo eee oo ah ah_  
_Ting tang walla walla bing bang_  
_Ooo eee oo ah ah_  
_Ting tang walla walla bang bang_

_Ooo eee oo ah ah_  
_Ting tang walla walla bing bang_  
_Ooo eee oo ah ah_  
_Ting tang walla walla bang bang_

_Ooo eee oo ah ah_  
_Ting tang walla walla bing bang_  
_Ooo eee oo ah ah_  
_Ting tang walla walla bang bang_

_I told the Vamp Doctor Jazz didn't love B true_  
_I told the Vamp Doctor Jazz didn't love B nice_  
_And then the Doctor he gave me this advice_

_Ooo eee oo ah ah_  
_Ting tang walla walla bing bang_  
_Ooo eee oo ah ah_  
_Ting tang walla walla bang bang_

_Ooo eee oo ah ah_  
_Ting tang walla walla bing bang_  
_Ooo eee oo ah ah_  
_Ting tang walla walla bang bang_

_Jazz can keep your love from B just like you were a miser_  
_And He'll admit it wasn't very smart_  
_So B went out and found herself a guy that's so much wiser_  
_And he taught her the way to win her heart_

_Ooo eee oo ah ah_  
_Ooo eee oo ah ah_  
_Ooo eee oo ah ah_  
_Ooo eee oo ah ah_

_Ting tang walla walla bang bang_

_Ooo eee oo ah ah_  
_Ting tang walla walla bing bang_  
_Ooo eee oo ah ah_  
_Ting tang walla walla bang bang_

_Ooo eee oo ah ah_  
_Ting tang walla walla bing bang_  
_Ooo eee oo ah ah_  
_Ting tang walla walla bang bang!_

Alice looked annoyed. Emmett and Rosalie were dying with laughter. Edward looked angry. Carlisle and Esme, I could tell, were wishing they hadn't agreed to this. Me and Jasper just looked shocked.

"Um…." I said.

"Rose, you may not have noticed, but I have married Alice on over twenty different occasions. And, in case you forgot, I almost killed Bella at her birthday party that year." Jasper said. I remember that. It was in September, and it was now July.

"Okay, who's next?" Alice asked. Then, she must have checked her visions.

"Esme, you're up!"

This should be entertaining.

* * *

**Song is _Witch Doctor _by The Cartoons. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

**Oh, and does anyone have any song ideas for anyone?? Especially Esme, Jasper, and Rosalie.**


	2. Piece of Rose

**Thanks to FishluvsJasperCullen for the idea! **

**Oh, and I still don't own twilight. Sigh.**

**

* * *

**

"Esme, you got Rosalie?" Jasper asked, trying to hide his laughter.

Alice and Edward burst out laughing.

"What?" I said, turning around to face Edward. I was sitting on his lap.

He just shook his head. "Go, Esme." He said.

She went over, grabbed a CD, popped it in, and started to sing.

_She's Miss American Dream since the 1930s  
Don't matter if she step on the scene  
Or sneak away to hang with EmC  
They're still gonna put pictures of her and EmC online  
You want a piece of her?  
You want a piece of her..._

She's Miss bad media karma  
Another day another drama  
Guess I can't see the harm  
She's working and can't be a mama  
And without a kid on her arm  
she's still an exceptional earner  
And you want a piece of her

She's Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
(You want a piece of her)  
She's Mrs. Oh my God that Rose isn't Shameless  
(You want a piece of her)  
She's Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in  
(You want a piece of her)  
She's so awesome all the time  
(You want a piece of her)

She's Mrs. 'You want a piece of me?'  
Tryin' and angering her  
Well get in line with the paparazzi  
Who's flippin' her off  
Hopin' she'll resort to some havoc  
And end up settlin' in court  
Now are you sure you want a piece of her? (you want a piece of her)  
She's not Mrs. 'Most likely to get on the TV for strippin' on the streets'  
When getting the groceries, no, for real..  
Are you kidding me?  
I mean, she doesn't even eat.  
I mean please...  
Do you want a piece of her.

She's Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
(You want a piece of her)  
She's Mrs. Oh my God that Rose isn't Shameless  
(You want a piece of her)  
She's Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in  
(You want a piece of her)  
She's so awesome all the time  
(You want a piece of her)

_She's Miss American Dream since the 1930s  
Don't matter if she step on the scene  
Or sneak away to hang with Em  
They're still gonna put pictures of her and Em online  
You want a piece of her?  
You want a piece of her..._

She's Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
(You want a piece of her)  
She's Mrs. Oh my God that Rose isn't Shameless  
(You want a piece of her)  
She's Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in  
(You want a piece of her)  
She's so awesome all the time  
(You want a piece of her)

She's Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
(You want a piece of her)  
She's Mrs. Oh my God that Rose isn't Shameless  
(You want a piece of her)  
She's Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in  
(You want a piece of her)  
She's so awesome all the time  
(You want a piece of her)  
Oh yeah  
You want a piece of her?

Everyone was literally on the floor laughing. Even Esme and Rose. Esme had started cracking up in the middle of it. The song fits Rose so perfectly. It's not even funny. Well, actually, it is.

"Nice, Esme!" Alice said, and everyone clapped for Esme. Rose got up and hugged Esme, but it was hard because Rose was still laughing so hard.

Which, of course, only made everyone start laughing harder.

"I loved how you changed the lyrics, Esme." I told her through my tears of laughter.

Who ever knew KCS could be so funny?

Everyone was laughing for at least another twenty minutes. Then, Edward decided it was time for me to have lunch. I looked at the clock. 1:20. Hm. I had been here a while then.

Edward pulled me to his kitchen. Everyone else went to do god knows what.

Edward made me a sandwitch that actually tasted pretty good.

"When did a guy who doesn't eat learn to cook so well? I asked him.

He smiled his awesome crooked smile. "You'd be surprised what they show on the food network at midnight."

"You would know." I told him. He just laughed.

Then, Emmett came in and pushed me out of my chair.

"What, Emmett?" I asked him from the floow, which, thanks to him, I was now on. Once Edward realized I was on the floor, he came over to help me up.

"Alice wants to resume the game." He told us.

"And you knocked me out of my chair because….." I said, waiting for an answer.

"Because Alice told me to tell you in the fastest way possible."

"Well, now I'm going to have a bruise. Thanks, Emmett."  
"You're welcome, Lil' sis!"

After we were all sitting down in the living room once again, Alice started to talk.

"Okay, next up, the person who got Jasper," she consulted her visions, and pulled a face, "Jasper. You got yourself. You're up." She said.

* * *

**Again, thanks to FishluvsJasperCullen for the idea!!! i might be using their other idea for the next chapter. Unless anyone else has any ideas of songs for anyone......then REVIEW AND TELL ME!!!!**

**This is where i would tell you that i want you to check out my other story called Maybe, but, its your own decision. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**-twihardfanpire24**


	3. Jasper's A Ghost?

**I am not world famous. My name is not stephenie meyer. i don't own sparkly vampires. i do own cardboard cutouts of certain said vamps, though.  
but, seriously. I DONT OWN TWILIGHT.**

**Should have said this earlier, but, its helpful when you listen to the song while the person is singing it.**

**The song in this chapter is "Ghost of Me" by Daughtry. It was soooooo hard to find a song for Jasper. **

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Wait, is that even allowed?" Emmett asked. I don't blame him. _Was_ it allowed?

"Yes. Now, Emmett, shut up." She told him. Emmett shut up. Nothing is scarier than an angry Alice.

"Now, Jazz, go." She said and pushed him towards the CDs. He was looking around for a minute or two in them until he found the one he was looking for.

He popped in the CD, and I never would have expected his song choice. Well, actually, I kind of get it. Not really.

"So, this is more like me and Alice, not just me." He said, earning an "Aww.." from me and Rose.

_Thought the past was dead and buried  
Then you brought it up last night  
You sounded so dang worried  
You've been fightin' and sobbin_

_I wanna put your mind at ease again_  
_Make everythin' alright_  
_I know it's gettin' underneath your skin_  
_I've tried to tell you now_

_Don't look over your shoulder_  
_'Cause that's just the ghost of me you're seein' in your head_  
_Wait, there's no rhyme or reason_  
_Sometimes there's no meanin' in the visions when you're lookin'_

_Don't come back and believe them_  
_You're lookin' at the ghost of me_  
_You're lookin' at the ghost of me_

_With your imagination and emotions runnin' wild_  
_Fuelin' my frustration like a fire burnin', clock keeps turnin'_  
_I know it's gettin' underneath your skin_  
_I've tried to tell you now_

_Don't look over your shoulder_  
_'Cause that's just the ghost of me you're seein' in your dreams_  
_Wait, there's no rhyme or reason_  
_Sometimes there's no meanin' in the visions that you're seein'_

_Don't come back and believe them_  
_You're lookin' at the ghost of me_  
_You're lookin' at the ghost of me_  
_You're lookin' at the ghost of me_

_Don't look over your shoulder_  
_'Cause that's just the ghost of me you're seein'_  
_Wait, there's no rhyme or reason_  
_Sometimes there's no meanin' in the visions your seein'_

_Don't come back and believe them_  
_Visions when you're lookin'_  
_Don't come back and believe them_  
_You're lookin' at the ghost of me_  
_You're lookin' at the ghost of me_  
_You're lookin' at the ghost of me_

"Did you follow that, at all?" I turned around and asked Edward.

"Kind of. He lost me about the whole ghost of me thing, though." He said, running his hand through his hair.

"Interesting." I told Jasper.

Alice ran up and started making out with Jasper in front of us all.

Things got, funny though, when Emmett got up.

Emmett walked through Alice and Jasper, breaking them apart from each other, and said, "Excuse me, coming through."

I don't know if it was that or the facial expressions on Alice and Jasper that made us all crack up, but it was something.

There was just so much laughter going on today.

You think, in a house full of vampires, it would be all doom-and-gloom, darkness, and more.

Also, as Edward had asked, "What did you expect? Dungeons, coffins, and moats?"

And my oh-so-clever reply of: "No. Not the moats."

But, if you think about it, why would you expect a bunch of vamps to have a crocodile or whatever filled moat lying around.

But they were pretty much the exact opposite of your ideal vampires.

I remember the time I compared Edward to Dracula. They had only three similarities or something like that.

My point: The Cullens are the awesomest vampires ever.

Alice then decided we should all go take a break. Everyone went away, excluding me, jasper, Edward, and Alice.

Me and Edward started to talk about random stuff. Alice then must have decided to check her visions, and decided that the next one would be funny.

She was laughing out loud for about a minute before it started to annoy Edward. He looked at her. He must have read her thoughts because, seconds later, he burst out laughing too. Me and Jasper just looked at each other.

After Alice had calmed down (five minutes later) she called everyone back in. Everyone arriving started her lauging again.

"Okay," she said, fighting to keep herself from breaking out in laughter again.

Wait, what person's song is up next, anyway?

"Here is Emmett, singing about Esme." She said, still laughing.

I hope this ends well.

Or, if not, that we record it and put it on YouTube.

* * *

**Oh yeah. Along with Twilight, i dont own YouTube. **

**It would be awesome if i did, though. **

**Like i said earlier, the song is "Ghost of Me" by Daughtry. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**


	4. Just Watch Esme

**Woot! Another chapter! i might be able to update tomorrow, not sure right now. **

**You know, if i owned twilight, i would be walking around right now bragging about it to people. But im not. I'm sitting at my computer. Conclusion: i do not own twilight.**

**Song: Just Watch Me by Jordan McCoy**

* * *

I don't think Emmett's going to make himself look like too much of an idiot.

Somewhat of an idiot? That's a whole different story. Emmett probably changed like all the lyrics to make them funny.

Emmett took the longest so far to find his CD. From what I could see, it was one of those EP CD. I didn't even know that they sold physical copies of EPs.

He did an imitation of a hair flip, which didn't work because of the fact that he has short hair, but you could still tell.

After the CD loaded, he started to sing.

_Don't tell us us kids are out of line.. or_

_That we're irresponsible_

_Don't know any other way to hid it from her_

_Esme always seems to find out.. so_

_We move every people seem_

_To notice that we don't age (at all)_

_We're not afraid to move, because we are sparkly vamps_

_But we believe that Esme can design it and make it look awesome_

_Just watch her, she'll do it_

_No matter what we say, she'll make it_

_Just watch her, she's designing_

_And no one's ever gonna destroy her designs again_

_She'll help us beat the odd, and if you disagree_

_Just watch her, just watch her, can't stop her_

_People say we're crazy.. well_

_That's the way we chose to have our fun_

_But we know that Edward's gonna drive us all crazy_

_Doesn't matter what it takes.. cause_

_I'm not gonna run or break _

_Everything in me is saying hi!_

_We know that we can do more, and that Edward is jealous of Mike_

_Doesn't matter that he's marrying Bella, he still is._

_Just watch Esme, she'll do it_

_No matter what we say, she'll make it_

_Just watch her, she's designing_

_And no one's ever gonna destroy her designs again_

_She'll help us beat the odd, and if you disagree_

_Just watch her, just watch her, can't stop her_

_We can't live in coffins_

_Cuz those have bad decor_

_It's never our way to clean things up_

_But Esme will make us clean it, and pay for what we broke_

_We'll get out of it if we can_

_We're not afraid of lifting stuff_

_And there won't be a guarantee that I won't prank you _

_But we know that we're awesome vampires!_

_Just watch her, she'll do it_

_No matter what we say, she'll make it_

_Just watch her, she's designing_

_And no one's ever gonna destroy her designs again_

_She'll help us beat the odd, and if you disagree_

_Just watch her, just watch her, can't stop her_

_Just watch her, she'll do it_

_No matter what we say, she'll make it_

_Just watch her, she's designing_

_And no one's ever gonna destroy her designs again_

_She'll help us beat the odd, and if you disagree_

_Just watch her, just watch her, can't stop her_

Wow. Emmett didn't make himself look like too big of an idiot.

I could actually see some meaning in this.

"Emmett, did you have to add the part about Edward being jealous of Mike?" I asked him.

"Because it is totally untrue." I added once Edward looked at me.

"You sure about that, lil' sis?" he asked me.

"Yes, Emmett. I'm sure. Sure that Edward wants to rip your head off."

Oh, wait!

We didn't look at Esme's reaction.

She looked like she would be crying, if possible.

She ran up and hugged Emmett.

Aww!

Alice then decided that we needed to get back to the game.

"Okay, everyone calm down." She said.

"Next up, singing about Bella is………Carlisle!" she said. Then, she started bouncing up and down again.

Great.

Then I realized something.

I had absolutely no idea in the world what he was going to do his about, involving me.

Well, I guess I'll find out.

* * *

**Please Review!!!!  
Once Again: Song= Just Watch Me by Jordan McCoy**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME WRITE FASTER!!!**


	5. Bella is Miss Independent

**Sorry it took me so long to update!!!!! I was away!**

**I still don't own twilight :'(**

**Song is Miss Indpendent by Ne-Yo**

* * *

I wonder what Carlisle will sing about me? Guess I'll find out.

Carlisle took the least time out of anyone so far to find his CD.

He put in the CD, and I never would have expected him to sing this song about me. It's just too……modern, I guess, is the word I could use.

_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah_  
_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah_  
_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah_

_ooh it's somethin' about_  
_Just somethin' about the way she move_  
_I cant figure it out_  
_there's somethin about her_

_Ed said ooh its somethin about_  
_kinda woman that want you but don't need you_  
_hey he couldn't figure it out_  
_there's something about her_

_cause she walk like a boss_  
_talk like a boss_  
_manicured nails to set the pedicure off_  
_shes fly effortlessly_

_and she move like a boss_  
_do what a boss do_  
_she got me thinkin about getting involved_  
_thats the kinda girl i need oh_

_she got her own thing_  
_thats why i love her_  
_miss independent_  
_wont you come and spend a little time?_

_she got her own thing_  
_thats why i love her_  
_miss independent_  
_ooh the way we shine_  
_miss independent yeah_

_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah_  
_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah_  
_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah, oh_

_ooh there's somethin about_  
_kinda woman that can do for herself_  
_i look at her and it makes me proud_  
_theres somethin about her_

_theres somethin oh so sexy about_  
_kinda woman that dont even need my help_  
_she said she got it she got it no doubt_  
_there's something about her_

_cause she work like a boss play like a boss_  
_car and a crib she bout to pay em both off_  
_and her bills are paid on time_

_she made for a boss, only a boss_  
_anything less she tellin them to get lost_  
_thats the girl thats on my mind_

_she got her own thing_  
_thats why i love her_  
_miss independent_  
_you should try hangin' with her_

_she got her own thing_  
_thats why i love her_  
_miss independent_  
_ooh the way we shine_  
_miss independent yeah_

_mmm her favorite thing to say_  
_don't worry I got it_  
_mmm and everything she got_  
_best believe she bought it_

_mmm she went and stole Ed's heart_  
_ain't no doubt about it_  
_girl you're everything he needed_  
_said you're everything he needed_

_yeah yeah_  
_yeah yeah, yeah yeah_  
_yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah, oh_

_she got her own thing_  
_that's why we love her_  
_miss independent_  
_you should try hangin' with her_

_she got her own thing_  
_that's why we love her_  
_miss independent_  
_ooh the way she shines_  
_miss independent yeah_

_miss independent_  
_that's why we love her_

I got up and hugged Carlisle.

"Well, it's true Bella. The lyrics tell the truth." Carlisle whispered in my ear, which made me start crying silently.

Edward noticed this when I sat down, he looked worried, but then I smiled, and he smiled.

"Woah! Tears going down now! This game is picking up!" Alice said, and dogded the pillow that Edward threw at her.

"oh, Edward, have some fun! Besides, people are going to be singing about you next!" she exclaimed.

"Why are you blocking your thoughts from me, Alice?" Edward asked her.

"Because, mind reader, I can. Duh." She said, flipping her hair.

"Edward, she's a hyper pixie. She'll do what she wants." I told him, and everyone started laughing, but Alice started pouting.

"I'll tell him." She threatened.

"Don't tell him until it's time!" I exclaimed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing." I told them. She better not tell him what song I'm planning on singing.

"Okay. Take twenty, people!" Alice said, and everyone got up to go do stuff for the next twenty minutes.

After everyone was gone, me and Edward started talking.

"You know what she's blocking from me." He accused.

"Yup." I said, popping the 'p'.

"Will you tell me?" he asked.

"No." I told him.

He started pouting, which made me burst out in laughter. It was that funny.

After that, Edward went out to go get something at a store, I went into their kitchen to get something to eat. I grabbed a banana and sat down.

"So, little sister, Alice has told us things." Emmett says, sitting down next to me.

"Yeah. Like, how you're next up." Jasper said, sitting down on my other side.

"I told her not to tell anyone!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, she didn't listen." Emmett said.

"I can't even sing well!" I told them.

"Yes you can. Don't tell Edward, but he recorded you once while you were listening to the radio and singing along." Jasper said.

"That might just have been the song, guys." I told them.

"Bella, you can sing, just live and deal with it. Actually, deal with it by singing because we're resuming in three minutes, and Edward is back."

"Everyone, come on, back to the game!" Alice called, already down in the living room.

Once we were all sitting back on the couch, Alice started talking.

"Next up, as most of you know, is Bella singing about Edward! Would you have it any other way?" she asked, and started bouncing up and down.

Why do I have a feeling this won't end well?

* * *

**Good? Bad? Either way, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**

**THis was a hard one to find a song for. In the end, i just put my iPod on shuffle and chose the first song that made sense. **

**Again, it helps when you listen to the song while reading the lyrics. WHich i hope you do, because I DO ALTER THE LYRICS!!!!!**

**Review!!!!**

**Oh, and go check out my other fanfics: _Maybe_ and _Bellla's Home Videos! _**


	6. Your Love is My Drug, Edward!

**Okay, so here is the long-anticipated chapter where Bella sings about Edward!**

**Song is Your Love is My Drug by Ke$ha **

**I don't own the actual twilight series. As for merchandise, i own multiple cutouts and book copies, tshirts, movies, posters, an edward doll, and a pillow. but not the actual series.**

**Enough of my ranting!!! ONTO THE CHAPTER!!!!!!!**

* * *

"Great Alice. Way to make me chill out. You know I have self conscious issues." I said to her.

"Okay, first of all, I'm not the chill pill here, that's Jasper's job. Second of all, yes, I do know. I go shopping with you." She said in reply.

"Since I know you know what song I'm going to do, can you just go find the CD for me?" I asked her.

"Yes, because you know I am an awesome friend." She said, smiling.

"Okay, Bella, you're up!" she said once the CD was in.

I went up and grabbed the mike.

"Okay. This song is about me and Edward. Yeah. Story behind the song. When me and Edward first started dating, he was always like 'you're my exact brand of heroin.' Because that's how you get someone to keep going out with you. Call them a drug. Best pickup line ever. Not." At this point, everyone was howling with laughter.

"Edward Cullen, the king of pickup lines!" I said into the mic, getting more laughter. I chose the track I was singing, and started.

Well, here goes nothing.

_Maybe I need some rehab  
Or maybe just need some sleep  
We both have sick obsessions  
You're watching me sleep  
I'm missin you when you're away  
But I ain't gonna make those desperate calls  
I'm stayin up all night hopin reading Wuthering heights again_

_What you got boy, is hard to find_  
_I think about it all the time_  
_Im all strung out my heart is fried_  
_I just cant get you off my mind!_

_Because your love your love your love is my drug_  
_Your love your love your love_  
_Your love your love your love is my drug_  
_Your love your love your love_

_Wont listen to any advice_  
_Parents tellin me I should think twice_  
_But look into my own devices, im addicted its a crisis_  
_My friends think ive gone crazy_  
_My judgments gettin kinda hazy_  
_My steeze is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crack head_

_What you got boy, is hard to find_  
_I think about it all the time_  
_Im all strung out my heart is fried_  
_I just cant get you off my mind!_

_Because your love your love your love is my drug_  
_Your love your love your love_  
_Your love your love your love is my drug_  
_Your love your love your love_

_I dont care what people say_  
_The rush is worth the price I pay_  
_I get so happy when you're with me_  
_But crash and crave you when you leave_

_Hey, so Alice got a question_  
_Do you wanna have a slumber party while the guys are away_

_Ed says I would make his heart beat if it could  
Is my love your drug? your drug?  
Huh, your drug?  
Huh, your drug?  
Is my love your drug?_

_Because your love your love your love is my drug_  
_Your love your love your love_  
_Your love your love your love is my drug_  
_Your love your love your love_

_Because your love your love your love is my drug_  
_Your love your love your love_  
_Your love your love your love is my drug_  
_Your love your love your love_

_Is my drug_

After that, I sat back down.

Everyone was applauding and laughing. Edward was looking at me with an accusing look.

"What?" I asked him. "I recall you saying 'you are exactly my brand of heroin' the first time we went to the meadow."

He then started laughing.

"I love it." He said and kissed my forehead. "Yes, your love is my drug also, Bella. Does dazzling you fall under the same category as my love being your drug Bella?" he teased.

"You know, I would hit you, but it won't do anything except maybe break my hand, so I'm just not going to." I told him.

"Didn't stop you from punching Jacob!" Emmett said.

"Emmett, shut up!" I told him. And, you would never guess. He started to laugh. I know you weren't expecting that. Insert sarcasm here.

"Okay, hyper psychic pixie, who's next?" I asked Alice, hoping to turn the attention away from me.

"Next is Edward singing about me." She said.

"Is he doing a good song?" I asked her.

"You'll find out at the same time as me. He still hasn't decided." She said and then sighed.

Well. This should be interesting.

* * *

**Okay, so earilier i messed that up. Next, EDWARD is singing about ALICE, NOT emmett singing about alice.**

**I'm wondering if i should do a round two. hmm..........**

**REVIEW!!!!!!**


	7. Alice's Fame

**I"M Soooo sorry! It's been nearly a month!**

**Okay, so the next chapter will be the last chapter. **

**There's also a poll on my profile asking wheather or not there should be a sequal. Couples version would be : ex Edward sings about his love for bella etc. Mainly love songs.**

**It's been a month. In that time, i have not acquiared ownership to twilight.**

**Song is The Fame by Lady Gaga**

* * *

BPOV

This is going to be funny.

"Okay. I'm doing The Fame by Lady Gaga, shut it Emmett, because as it says, Alice is addicted to a life of material objects. Even though she's not famous. Yeah."

Edward singing Lady Gaga? I pulled out my phone to record this.

"Bella, put the phone away." Edward told me. I just shook my head. He sighed.

_I can't help myself I'm addicted to a life of  
material  
It's some kind of joke, I'm obsessively  
opposed to the typical  
All we care about is, runway models, cadillacs  
and liquor bottles  
Give me something I wanna be, retro glamour,  
Hollywood yes we live for the_

_Fame_  
_Doin' it for the_  
_Fame_  
_Cuz we wanna live the life of the rich and_  
_famous_  
_Fame_  
_Doin' it for the_  
_Fame_  
_Cuz we gotta taste for champagne and endless_  
_fortune_

_Fame fame baby_  
_The fame fame_  
_We live for the fame fame baby_  
_The fame fame_  
_Isn't it a shame shame baby_  
_A shame shame_  
_In it for the fame fame baby_  
_The fame fame_

_I can see myself in the movies with my_  
_picture in the city lights_  
_Photograph my mind and whatever else you'd_  
_like to shoot you decide_  
_All we care about is, pornographic girlson film_  
_and body plastic_  
_Give me something, I wanna see television and_  
_hot blondes in odd positions_

_Fame_  
_Doin' it for the_  
_Fame_  
_Cuz we wanna live the life of the rich and_  
_famous_  
_Fame_  
_Doin' it for the_  
_Fame_  
_Cuz we gotta taste for champagne and endless_  
_fortune_

_Fame fame baby_  
_The fame fame_  
_We live for the fame fame baby_  
_The fame fame_  
_Isn't it a shame shame baby_  
_A shame shame_  
_In it for the fame fame baby_  
_The fame fame_

_Don't ask me how or why_  
_But I'm gonna make it happen this time_  
_My teenage dream tonight_  
_Yeah I'm gonna make it happen this time_

_Fame!_  
_Fame_  
_Doin it for the fame_  
_Cuz we wanna live the life of the rich and_  
_famous_

_Fame_  
_Doin' it for the_  
_Fame_  
_Cuz we wanna live the life of the rich and_  
_famous_  
_Fame_  
_Doin' it for the_  
_Fame_  
_Cuz we gotta taste for champagne and endless_  
_fortune_

_Fame_  
_Doin' it for the_  
_Fame_  
_Cuz we wanna live the life of the rich and_

_famous_  
_Fame_  
_Doin' it for the_  
_Fame_  
_Cuz we gotta taste for champagne and endless_  
_fortune_

_Fame_

I turned to Emmett. "We should have gotten him a wig." I managed to say with a straight face, which didn't last long after Emmett started cracking up.

"It's not funny!" Edward said.

"Yes it is, Lady Edward." I said to him, making Emmett crack up more. I'm pretty sure the rest of the family is laughing too right now.

"Okay, that's it. Bella, I'm not making out with you for a week." He said, and sat as far away from me as possible on the couch.

Wait, WHAT?

"Edward…" I whined while I moved next to him. "I'm sorry." I told him sincerely, looking him in the eyes. This usually works.

"Ugh. Fine, you're forgiven. And the punishment is lifted. Besides, that would have been punishment for me, too." He said, smiling, and then pulled me closer to him to kiss me.

" Get a room, you two!" Rosalie said. Wait, ROSALIE? Since when does she contribute to a conversation around me that isn't insulting?

"Next up is me singing about Emmett!" Alice said, getting hyper.

This should be good.

* * *

**REview!**


	8. Emmett is Stronger

**This is the final chapter. Poll on profile wheather or not there should be a sequal or not.**

**I don't own twilight.**

**Song is Stronger by Kayne West**

* * *

"Okay so I will be singing Stronger by Kayne West about Emmett." Alice said, beaming.

Isn't most of that song rap?

Can pixies rap?

_n- n- now th- that don't kill him_  
_can only make him stronger_  
_he needs you to hurry up now_  
_cause he's just that impatient._  
_He know knows he's got to act right now_  
_cause his pranks can't get much wronger_  
_man he's been waitin' all night now_  
_that's how long he's been planning his pranks_

_he need you right now_  
_he need you right now_

_lets get lost tonight_  
_you could his, Rosalie Hale_  
_play secretary he's the boss tonight_  
_and you don't give what they all say right?_  
_awesome, the christian and and kristen dior_  
_man Rose and Alice can shio_  
_I ask, cause i'm not sure_  
_do anybody make real clothes anymore?_  
_bow in the presence of greatness_  
_cause right now thou has forsaken us_  
_you should be honored by my lateness_  
_that I would even show up to a party_  
_so go ahead go nuts go crazy_  
_you know, just don't tell Rose_  
_act like you can't tell who raps this_  
_new gospel homey take six, and take this, haters_

_n- n- now th- that don't kill him_  
_can only make him stronger_  
_he needs you to hurry up now_  
_cause he's just that impatient._  
_He know knows he's got to act right now_  
_cause his pranks can't get much wronger_  
_man he's been waitin' all night now_  
_that's how long he's been planning his pranks_

_he need you right now_  
_he need you right now_

_hime likey_

_He don't know if you got a man or not,_  
_if anyone made plans or not_  
_god put me in the plans or not_  
_He's trippin', though he's a vamp_  
_but i know that god put you in front of me_

_so how the world could you front on me_  
_there's a thousand you's there's only one of me_  
_i'm trippin' i'm caught up in the moment right?_  
_this is louis vuitton, my purse_  
_so we ain't gon' do everything that Em like_  
_heard they'd do anything for a klondike_  
_well he'd do anything for a certain blond_  
_and she'll do anything for the limelight_  
_and we'll do anything when the time's right_  
_he's making things (harder, better, faster, stronger)_

_n- n- now th- that don't kill him_  
_can only make him stronger_  
_he needs you to hurry up now_  
_cause he's just that impatient._  
_He know knows he's got to act right now_  
_cause his pranks can't get much wronger_  
_man he's been waitin' all night now_  
_that's how long he's been planning his pranks_

_He needs you right now_  
_he needs you right now_

_you know how long he's been prankin?_  
_since prince was on apollonia_  
_since OJ had isotoners_  
_don't act like he never told us_

_you know how long he's been prankin?_  
_since prince was on apollonia_  
_since OJ had isotoners_  
_don't act like he never told us_

_you know how long he's been prankin?_  
_since prince was on apollonia_  
_since OJ had isotoners_  
_don't act like he never told us_

_you know how long he's been prankin?_  
_since prince was on apollonia_  
_since OJ had isotoners_  
_don't act like he never told us_

_you know how long he's been prankin?_  
_since prince was on apollonia_  
_since OJ had isotoners_  
_don't act like he never told us_

_you know how long he's been prankin?_  
_since prince was on apollonia_  
_since OJ had isotoners_  
_don't act like he never told us_

_he's making life (harder, better, faster, stronger)_

_n- n- now th- that don't kill me_  
_can only make me stronger_  
_i need you to hurry up now_  
_cause i can't wait much longer_  
_i know i got to be right now_  
_cause i cant get much wronger_  
_man i've been waitin all night now_  
_that's how long i've been on ya_

_he needs us right now_  
_he needs us right now_  
_he needs us right now_  
_he needs us right now_

_you know how long he's been prankin?_  
_since prince was on apollonia_  
_since OJ had isotoners_  
_don't act like he never told us_

_you know how long he's been prankin?_  
_since prince was on apollonia_  
_since OJ had isotoners_  
_don't act like he never told us_

_you know how long he's been prankin?_  
_since prince was on apollonia_  
_since OJ had isotoners_  
_don't act like he never told us_

_you know how long he's been prankin?_  
_since prince was on apollonia_  
_since OJ had isotoners_  
_don't act like he never told us_

_never over_  
_never over_  
_never over_  
_never over_  
_never over_  
_never over_  
_never over_  
_never over_

We all applauded alice.

"Alice, who would have guessed you could rap?" I asked her.

"Me." She said. Of course.

I checked my watch. 9 PM. Edward must have seen this too. "Guys, I'm gonna take Bella home."

A chorous of, "bye, Bella!" rang out.

"That was fun." I said to Edward during the car ride.

"We should do that again sometime." He told me. I nodded in agreement.

Who would have guessed that I could actually right.

Maybe Edward was right.

Maybe I had just needed to learn.

And I did.

I learned to Sing for the Moment.

* * *

**All good things must come to an end. Writing this was really fun. I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed writing this. **

**Review :D**


	9. Thanks

_Thanks:_

**Thanks for reviewing:**

PB & J

FishluvsJasperCullen

Wickedcurveball

snoopykid

Muscial-ink

pixiestixz

Jazzys-Confedrate1861

The Twi-Tard

singergurlxoxo

someone without an account

JacksonandChase4ever

Ace

EBRAJERCECullen 130

**Thanks for alerting:**

AznGirl1235

EBRAJERCECullen 130

EmmettAndAliceCullenRule2

happysmiles159

JacksonandChase4ever

jasper'soneandonlylove

Jazzys-Confedrate1861

misscaitlin95

Muscial-ink

Nena1981

pixiestixz

singergurlxoxo

slk1229

snoopykid

wannabealicebrandon

Wickedcurveball

**Thanks for Faving:  
**

AznGirl1235

bells2010

EBRAJERCECullen 130

FishluvsJasperCullen

ILOVETWILIGHTANDHARRYPOTTER

jasper'soneandonlylove

Jazzys-Confedrate1861

marie6498

miaforever

pixiestixz

singergurlxoxo

snoopykid

twiaholic

Wickedcurveball

_And thanks to those who have stuck with this story, even when i went a whole month without updating!_

_**If you aren't on here, then you didn't fav/review/alert before i posted this.**_


	10. SEQUAL NOW UP!

THE SEQUAL IS NOW UP: IT'S CALLED: SING FOR THE MOMENT 2: COME TOGETHER

btw... when i started this fic, i didnt know that sing for the moment was an actual song by Eminem

so- i don't own that either.

or come together by the beatles.

-A


End file.
